Holidays
by lightningcanoe
Summary: Emily and Maya are in love. Follow them through their adventures on the holidays. Can stand alone or together, and rating may change.
1. Halloween

Halloween

Thought I'd do a short fic about Emaya holidays, starting with the nearest one (to us Americans anyway), Halloween!

* * *

Maya and Emily were sitting in the courtyard of the Rosewood High, Maya working on a song and Emily finishing up her lunch. Emily leaned against the wall and had her legs draped over Maya's lap.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Emily asked, playing with the fingers on her girlfriend's free hand. "Because I was thinking we could have a Halloween movie marathon. Candy, cuddling... make out session?" Maya smirked at the taller girl, "As much as I would love that, I can't. My band is playing at Noel Kahn's Halloween party," she said, kissing Emily's hand and smiled apologetically.

"Do you... do you know Noel?" Emily asked. "We used to have a... a very green relationship," Maya said, her smile dropping a bit. "But not anymore." Emily sighed at her girlfriend, "You didn't have to stop smoking for me Maya, it doesn't bother me that much," "But it does bother you," Maya smiled and kissed Emily's hand again softly just as the bell sounded, signalling the end of lunch.

Emily stood and pulled Maya up with her by the hand, knowing the girl didn't have much of a sense of urgency when it came to getting to class on time. Maya held on to Emily's hand as they exited the courtyard. "I really wish I could spend Halloween with you babe, but I gotta pay the bills y'know?" Maya said, making Emily laugh. "What bills?" she asked, "Music bills! I found a great deal on that guitar," Maya replied. "That white one you've been drooling over?" Emily recalled, remembering how her girlfriend stared at her laptop, mouth agape, for 8 minutes straight. And yes, she counted.

"It's beautiful, okay?" Maya said as the pair came to a stop outside of her class. Emily leaned down and kissed the shorter girl on the lips. "I'll see you last period okay?" Emily said, pulling back. Maya hummed in agreement and kissed Emily again, reveling in the feeling she got whenever their lips touched.

Way too soon in Maya's opinion, Emily pulled away again. "Okay, I can't focus in class if I'm thinking about kissing you." Maya pouted, "I seem to do just fine." "Bye Maya," Emily said, walking away.

* * *

Emily was alone. She wanted to watch a bunch of ridiculous scary movies and cuddle with her girlfriend, but her plans were ruined, ironically, by said girlfriend. The swimmer instead opted to watch some Halloween cartoons specials, being to scared to watch a scary movie by herself. Maya was her rock.

It was 12:45am, and Emily was getting restless; she seriously wanted to be with Maya. Emily sighed and, realizing that she was cold, went up to her room to get a blanket. As she was grabbing the blanket from her closet, she heard a quiet 'plink!' from the window. Emily just thought that she was hearing things, until it happened again 'plink!' And again 'plink!' "What the heck?" Emily said, going over to her window. She peered out of the window and thinking she was seeing things, she opened the window.

She wasn't seeing things. Standing in her front yard, clad in her leather jacket and jeans with a guitar strapped to her back, was her girlfriend. Emily couldn't stop smiling. "What are you doing here? I thought-" "Our set was over, so I dipped," Maya said loud enough for Emily to hear and turning her guitar around, revealing it to be the white one she had wanted so badly. "Why didn't you just come inside? And I have a phone you know," "Yeah but this is way more romantic. Plus the door is locked." Maya replied, starting to strum, "This one reminds me of us,"

As she played a melody on her new guitar, which Emily did have to admit was beautiful, she started to sing also. "Take me to your best friend's house, going around this roundabout, oh yeah. Take me to your best friend's house, I loved you then and I love you now; oh yeah," Emily felt her eyes start to fill with tears. Not only because she was really happy to see Maya and she had a beautiful voice, but because this was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her. And as the song continued, Emily was reminded of the thing she loved most about Maya: how sweet she was. How she totally turned off the badass tough girl act around her and became this kind, caring, passionate person that would do anything to make her happy.

And as Maya's song came to an end, she smiled up at Emily, who just stared back at her silently because she couldn't find the right words to say. Maya's smiled dropped as she shuddered horribly, the cold finally getting to her. Emily didn't hesitate to quickly make her way downstairs to let Maya in before she froze to death.

Upon pulling her inside, Emily leaned down and pressed her lips against her shivering girlfriend's. Maya immediately melted into the kiss, enjoying the warm feeling spreading throughout her body. As Emily pulled away, Maya hummed, "You could've just called," Emily said softly. "Yeah but," Maya said, stepping away so she could look Emily in the eyes. "The idea of ever not being with you, when I know that I could be, is scarier than anything I ever imagine." And once again, Emily was left speechless. So she just decided to kiss her again, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist. Maya momentarily pulled to mumble again Emily's lips, "Happy Halloween."

* * *

Was that cute? Was it? I'm not really sure. But I AM sure that I'm never happy with the length of my chapters... ever. Anyway, I'll probably be writing these when I don't feel like working on my other story. Review review :)


	2. Christmas

Christmas Eve & Christmas

A/N just in time for Christmas! Sorry for being MIA guys... I'll be back on my A game soon though

* * *

"You guys' tree is so beautiful," Maya said, admiring the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. "Yeah, thanks for helping us set it up," Emily replied, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "No problem, Em." Maya smiled brightly but it disappeared almost immediately. "What's up?" Emily asked. "Oh, nothing, I just kind of wish my parents had helped me set up my tree," Maya replied, frowning. Emily looked confused. "They're not back from their business trip yet?" she asked. Maya sighed, "No, they got held up. Looks like I'm spending Christmas alone again." "Oh no you're not," the Fields women said in perfect harmony as Mrs. Fields descended down the stairs.

"Christmas is supposed to be about spending time with people who care about you," Pam said, sitting on the couch with the two girls. "And we care about you," Emily added. "We do. So you're spending Christmas with us, okay?" Pam said, patting Maya's hand and smiling at her. Maya smiled back at the older woman and nodded, "Okay."

Emily smiled too. She was so glad Maya and her mother were finally getting along. Turns out they had two major things in common: loving Emily and cooking. They exchanged recipes all the time, and Pam appreciated the fact Maya took care of Emily.

"I should probably go get some clothes and stuff since I'm staying here," Maya said, getting up. "Need some help?" Emily asked, hopping up too and smiling at her girlfriend. "Couldn't hurt," the shorter girl replied, smiling back at her. "Emily could you get some milk on your way home please?" Pam said. "Sure mom," Emily replied before turning to Maya, "Let's go."

"I'm so glad you and my mom get along," Emily said once they were out the door. "Me too, a lot more than her kicking me out and being a total ice queen around me. Your car or mine?" Emily licked her lips and shivered slightly, "Your's. Mine will take longer to heat up since it's just been sitting there for three days." she said. "True dat." Maya unlocked her car and opened the passenger side door for her girlfriend. "Thanks," Emily said, placing a kiss on her cheek before she closing the door.

Maya went around the car and stepped inside before starting the car and turning up the heat. She drove off, heading in the direction of her house. Emily turned on the radio, letting Christmas music fill the car. "Oh I love this song!" Emily said. "Oh lord." Maya sighed playfully. "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring," Emily started singing, rather off key. "Ughhhh, babe stop!" Maya said playfully. Emily laughed, "Why?" Maya laughed too, "We've been over this, you can't sing!" she said, "I can too!" Emily disagreed and cleared her throat, "What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the time away." Maya put a hand over her girlfriend's mouth in an attempt to stop her Jingle Bell Rock performance. Emily laughed, pushed Maya's hand away and kept singing, completely aware of how bad she was.

The whole car ride went in a similar fashion, with both of them laughing and enjoying each other's company and before they knew it, they were at Maya's house. Both girls exited the car and walked up to house where Maya unlocked the door. "You can chill in the living room while I grab some clothes okay?" Maya said. "Okay, mind if I grab a bottle of water from the fridge?" Emily said. "Of course, yeah," Maya responded before heading down the stairs to her room.

After getting the water, Emily made her way back to the living room, where she sat down on the couch. She looked at the few pictures on the coffee table: Maya as toddler, Maya's parents on a cruise, Maya and...

Emily smiled and picked up the picture, looking at it closely. "Hey, what are you looking at?" Emily turned around and saw Maya putting down a duffle bag and heading towards her. "You have a picture of us in your living room," Emily said, still smiling. "Yeah, I want everyone to know that I'm with you, Em," She smiled too, passing her by as Emily put the picture back to grab the four presents that were under the tree from Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and of course Emily. "Ready to go?" Emily asked, grabbing a few of the presents from her. "Yeah, lets go," Maya said, smiling at her girlfriend once again.

.:Pretty Little Liars:.

"I could get used to this y'know," Emily said, lazily stroking Maya's hair. They were cuddling on the couch after Pam had turned in for the night. In the multicoloured lights of the Christmas tree lights, and the dim glow of the tv that they weren't watching, everything seemed so peaceful.

Maya hummed sleepily in agreement and turned in Emily's arms so that she could face her, "Em?" she said. "Mhm?" "I love you." Emily smiled at her, "I love you too, Maya," Emily replied. Maya leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her lips before settling into Emily's chest with a happy sigh. Emily kissed the top of her sleepy girlfriend's head and shifted under her, preparing to get off the couch and lift Maya with her. She carried her up the stairs to her room where she managed to get her under the covers and slid in herself. "Night Maya," Emily said. Maya hummed again, cuddling closer to her girlfriend.

When Maya opened her eyes again, Emily's soft brown eyes were staring at her. Emily smiled lovingly upon seeing her girlfriend's eyes open. "Merry Christmas, Maya," she said, pecking her on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Em," she replied, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Emily rolled out of bed, "Upsie-daisies sleepyhead, my mom made breakfast," she said stretching. "I'm up," Maya said, getting up and reaching for her toothbrush in her dufflebag. Emily walked around the bed so that she standing in front of Maya. "See you downstairs?" she asked, "Totally," Maya agreed, leaning up to peck Emily on the lips. Emily hummed in delight, before heading to her bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and changing in the hallway bathroom, she headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Fields," Maya said as she walked into the kitchen. She smiled largely when saw who was in the kitchen with Pam. The tall military man put his finger to lips before giving her a hug. "Merry Christmas mom, breakfast smells..." Emily said while entering the kitchen. "Dad!" she exclaimed upon seeing her father, a smile spreading across her face, running up and hugging the man. "Long time no see kiddo," Wayne said hugging the girl back tightly and lifting her off the ground. Maya watched the whole scene smiling from ear to ear.

After breakfast, the Fields and Maya started opening presents. Emily opened her present from her dad first. It was a small, rectangular box that was pretty lightweight. Emily tore off the paper and opened the box, revealing two plane ticket vouchers in it. "I thought maybe you two could come visit me in Texas sometime," Wayne said with a smile. Emily and Maya smiled at each other, then smiled back at him, "We'd love to," they said in unintentional unison. "Thanks dad."

"Here," Emily said to Maya, handing her a small square box, "Open mine next. " Maya took the box from her and tore off the silver and lavender wrapping paper to reveal a small black box. She opened it and smiled even wider. "It's beautiful Em."

She pulled the bracelet out of its box and Emily helped her put it on. The bracelet had a single charm shaped like a crescent moon. "It's just a reminder that you guide me when my world is dark; you pull me in like the tide" Emily said, kissing the back of her girlfriend's hand when she finished putting the bracelet on. "Thanks Em," Maya said. "You next," Maya laughed a little bit and reached for a box similar in size to the last gift and passed it to her girlfriend. Emily opened it and laughed too. It was a bracelet identical to the one Emily had just given Maya, except with a sun-shaped charm instead of a crescent moon-shaped charm. "Weird, I know. And I swear I didn't follow you around while you were Christmas shopping," Maya said jokingly. "But a sun charm, because you fill me with warmth and my world revolves around you. I can't live without you." Emily leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I love it, thank you Maya," she said, receiving a grin from the girl.

The rest of the morning went on in a similar fashion, Emily receiving a new pair of sports earphones from her mother (she needed a new pair after she accidentally took her old ones for a swim), a new pair of Vans from Aria (her current ones were looking pretty sad), a new beanie from Hanna, and a blazer from Spencer (of course). Maya got a cardigan from Hanna, an indie music mix tape from Aria, and a new microphone head from Spencer. After asking if Mrs. Fields if she needed any help with Christmas dinner and her saying no thank you twice, Maya and Emily went back to the living room to clean up.

After all the wrapping paper was in the trash, Maya and Emily settled into the couch, holding hands and leaning onto each other, and decided to watch some Christmas flicks. "Y'know, this has been the best Christmas ever," Maya said, squeezing Emily's hand. "I'm glad we got to spend it together," Emily said, smiling at her girlfriend and kissing her forehead. "Me too, Emily," Maya responded, kissing Emily on the lips. "Merry Christmas babe."

* * *

Merry Christmas I regret nothing


	3. Valentine's Day

A/N Valentine's day yo! AKA the day of love AKA Single's Awareness Day. This holiday is a sore spot for some people; it brings up bad memories, and for others, it doesn't bring up any memories at all, and that's the problem. Personally, I LOVE Valentine's day. No pun intented, ha. I'm single, and have been single for a long time (I've never been in a relationship a day in my 17 years on this earth), but you know what I'm doing on Valentine's day? Treating my mom to lunch and having a movie night with my friends. Valentine's day is about love, and there's all kinds of love you guys. Take the time to tell somebody you love them on Valentine's Day, show them. Make your mom a card, call that relative you haven't spoken to in a while, buy your best friend flowers.

Enjoy the day.

* * *

Emily unlocked the front door of her house in an exhausted fog. She was dead on her feet from work; a lot of couples had come to the Grille to celebrate Valentine's day and so her day as a barista was busier than ever. That, added to the fact that she hadn't gotten a very good night's rest the day before and had been running around in school all day, resulted in the girl being in her current state: so, so tired.

"Emily?" her mom called from the kitchen. "Yeah mom, it's me," Emily responded tiredly, walking into kitchen. "These came for you a little while ago," Pam said smiling at her daughter as she ambled into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a beautiful vase filled with at least thirty red roses, and a note attached. Emily smiled at the sight and walked over to read the note. Written in Maya's neat handwriting were the words: "Pretty much everyday is Valentine's day with you, but here's just a little something to put a smile on your face. See you in a bit -M"

"She's such a sweet girl," Pam said. "Are you going out tonight?" Emily nodded, "In a little bit, yeah." Her mother nodded back, "Well I'm spending the night with your aunt Analisa so remember to lock the door when you leave," she said. "I will mom. Hey, I'm gonna go take a nap before I head out," Emily said. "Alright sweetie, don't stay up too late." Emily grabbed the vase and carried it up to her room where she set it down on her bedside table along with her phone and fell onto her bed.

Emily looked at the red numbers on her alarm clock on the bedside table. 6:13PM, it read. She wasn't heading to Maya's for dinner until 8. "I have time for a quick nap," Emily mumbled to herself before allowing her eyes to close. When she opened them again, the numbers on the clock read 11:31PM. The girl's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up, reaching for her phone. Forty missed calls, and 12 unread texts. "Crap!" she groaned, dialling Maya's number and putting the reciever to her ear.

As soon the phone clicked signaling that Maya had picked up the phone she started spitting out what was supposed to be an apology. "I'm so sorry babe, I was just super tired from work and I closed my eyes for a second and-" She stopped her rambling when she heard Maya laugh. "Your sleepy voice is so sexy. It's okay Em, I understand." the girl reassured her. Emily still frowned, "I know you had plans for us." she said, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, but I mean plans change right? It's fine, Em, really," she said. "You're being so sweet about all this... how can I make it up to you?" Emily asked. "Can I come over?" Emily smiled at the thought. "Yeah of course."

After promising to see each other soon (and Emily promising not to fall asleep again), the two girls got off of the phone and Emily started getting ready. She quickly hopped in the shower and let the hot water wake her up, skipping washing her hair because she did this morning, and decided what to wear. She went for a pair of white skinny jeans and a red, flowly tank top that complimented her figure nicely, or so she had been told.

_"Wow," Maya said from Emily's bed, her first time actually saying anything since Emily had started trying on clothes. She had been scribbling in her songbook the whole time, only looking up when Emily asked her what she thought of an outfit, either giving an ''mmm" or a shaking her head before going back to writing. Emily thought she heard a "I don't know about that..." from the other girl once, but she wasn't sure if she was talking about her lyrics or the shirt._

_Emily blushed and looked down at the red top. "Really?" Maya nodded, "That looks bomb babe." Emily smirked a little at her girlfriend's slightly ajar mouth before walking over to her and straddling her, kissing her softly on the lips. "Thank you," she said and kissed her again, feeling Maya's hands slide down her waist, smoothing out the fabric of the tank top._

The ringing of the doorbell brought Emily out of her reverie, and she rose from her bed with a smile on her face. "Oh!" she said, before getting Maya's present from her desk drawer and slipping it in her pocket. Then she descended the stairs to let her guest in. Upon opening the door, Emily was greeted with a familiar sight: the brown skin, white wool beanie, curly dark hair, and warm chocolate eyes of her girlfriend. Though something she wasn't used to seeing on Maya was nervousness, which was apparent on the shorter girl's face for a split second after Emily had opened the door before being replaced with a smile. Also out of the norm was the picnic basket Maya was holding in her left hand. "Hey you," Maya said, stepping inside the warm house. "Hi... sorry again, Maya," Emily replied with an apologetic smile. "I won't forgive you unless you kiss me in the next ten seconds," Maya teased, stepping towards her girlfriend. Emily oblidged eagerly, placing a soft kiss on Maya's waiting lips. Maya hummed with delight, "You're forgiven Em. Hey, I hope you're hungry," she said, bringing attention to the picnic basket for the first time. Emily nodded, and took the girl's free hand, leading her to the living room.

After furniture had been rearranged to clear some space in front of the fireplace (they'd put put the coffee table back in it's proper place before Emily's mom got back), Maya layed out a blanket and lit some candles while Emily turned on the fireplace.

"So what's you prepare for us, master chef?" Emily asked, after settling down on the checkered blanket with Maya. "All your favorites, Thai salmon, basil mashed potatoes, string beans, winter fruit salad and yogurt, uh..." Maya fumbled around in the basket for a bit until she produced two bottles of Minute Maid. "Apple juice." she finished with a smile that was nervous around the edges. "Looks amazing," Emily stated as Maya started putting food on plates.

"So how was your day Em?" Maya asked in between a bite. Emily swallowed her food before shaking her head. "So, so draining Maya. So many customers. So many muffins!" Maya laughed as Emily continued about her day of many customers. "And this one girl spilled coffee all over one of my friends at work, and he screamed like a little girl, it was crazy. How was your's?" Maya shrugged, "It was okay, went to school, band practice, the usual... oh! I got my parents tickets to this play they've been wanting to see, so that's where they are right now." she responded. "Aw, how sweet." Maya grinned in response, "Oh, and if you're wondering where I get all this money, I hustle in my free time." Emily laughed, "Shut up Maya."

By the time they had finished bantering, joking around, and occasionally sharing a few kisses, they were finished their lovely meal. "Oh hey, I have something for you." Emily said, reaching into her pocket. "Give me your wrist," she said, keeping her fist closed. Maya obliged, extending her arm to her. She was wearing the charm bracelet that she had given her for Christmas. Emily quickly attached the item to Maya's bracelet and gave the girl her arm back. Maya examined the new addition to her bracelet; it was crimson heart charm, her favorite colour other than orange. "Thank you Emily, I love it." Maya said, leaning over to kiss Emily on the cheek. The taller girl smiled in response. "No problem, Maya. I'll be right back, okay? I'm gonna go rinse these off," Emily said as she grabbed the plates and three containers and headed towards the kitchen. Maya gave her a little smile and nodded in thanks, looking at her new charm again.

Emily turned on the light above the sink, put the dishes in, and started washing them methodically. She wondered why Maya was acting kind of strange tonight. She had noticed little things during dinner; Maya frowning to herself every once in a while, muttering, her lips twitching when she smiled._ 'Maybe she's still mad about me falling asleep on her tonight,'_ she thought, but soon dismissed the idea. If Maya was still upset, she would have told her. "Hmm..." Emily pondered as she turned around to return to her date. But her date was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Crap Maya, you scared me. What's up?" Emily said, drying her hands with a kitchen towel. "Sorry Em." was all Maya replied as she crossed the kitchen to stand in front of her girlfriend. Emily noticed that my was holding something small in her hands and wondered what is was. But before she could speak up, Maya asked her a question. "Em, you know I love you right?" A puzzled look crossed Emily's face as she watched the girl stare at her hands and fiddle the item in them, "Of course I do Maya," she answered, "And I love you too."

Maya looked the girl she loved so much, finally stopping her fiddling. "Emily, in the past few years, you've become my entire life. Your smile, it makes me smile. Your laugh, it lights up my world. Your eyes, they're all I see anymore. I honestly want to spend the rest of my life with you." Maya said. She took a deep breath and held up the item up for Emily to see: it was a dark blue velvet box. Emily gasped as Maya opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a sapphire as the center gem and a diamond on both sides. The inside of the box had the word 'Promise?' in it.

"Emily, I promise to protect you from every and any harm. I'll stay by your side on your darkest days and cheer you on on your brightest. I promise to always make you smile, to make you laugh, to make you breakfast, and to love you. Will you accept this ring as my promise to someday propose to you?" Maya finished. Emily was crying at this point, and couldn't find her words either, so she just nodded yes. Maya beamed, tears in her eyes too, and put the ring on Emily's left hand, recieving a peck from the girl.

But Maya pouted so Emily kissed Maya again, moving her lips softly against her waiting girlfriend's. Maya's hands moved from Emily's hands to her hair in a second and pressed her lips to Emily's with even more pressure. "I love you so much, Maya," Emily breathed when she pulled away slightly. Maya grinned at her, "Why don't we go up to your room and you can show me how much?" Emily winked at the girl before taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

* * *

a/n fluffy sexless fluff is fluffy. happy vday!


	4. Maya's Birthday

**A/N I missed Easter! Mainly because I've never celebrated Easter. Ever. But that's still unfair of me, sorry. But here's a little something to make up for it (I stayed up all night on this one, so sorry if it's confusing/stupid/has spelling mistakes).**

_**Remember, memories are in italics.**_

* * *

Maya woke up slowly, trying to blink away the sleep and the light of the morning sun from her eyes. "Mmm," she hummed, stretching her arms a little. It was early in the morning, well early for the young bassist at least, and she was in her bed, tangled up in a mess of sheets. She smiled as she saw a small, silver chain on her bedside table: Emily's charm bracelet.

_Emily had Maya pinned down on her bed in less than five minutes. Emily hadn't said a word since Maya let her in, nor had she taken her lips off her girlfriend's._

_When their lips broke contact as the duo fell onto Maya's bed, the shorter girl took the chance to speak up. "So..." she started as Emily climbed on top her. Emily swept her hair over her shoulder and raised her eyesbrows. "You know I'm as 'go with the flow' as they come, but uh..." she trailed off, feeling Emily's hand running up her torso. "What's all this?" Emily smiled as she bit her lip. "Just giving you your birthday present is all," she said, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend again. Emily's hand slipped under Maya's tee shirt and started trailing up and down her side, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake._

_Maya moaned and broke their kiss, flipped Emily onto her back, who immediately started kissing down Maya's neck. "Mm... you know if you keep doing all this stuff that you know drives me crazy... I can't be held accountable for what I might do." Maya said, smirking. Emily smiled into the girl's neck, and moved to sit up, positioning herself so that Maya was sitting on her lap. "Mm..." was all Emily said as she gripped the bottom of Maya's shirt and pulled it off. "And what might you do?" she challenged, looking Maya in the eyes as she raked her nails down her girlfriend's now bare back._

_Maya's breath hitched and Emily leaned forward to whisper in her ear: "Show me what you've got, birthday girl." Maya didn't have to be told twice. She kissed Emily hard on the lips, pushing all her body weight on to the other girl, causing both of them to fall back onto the bed._

"Sylvia, right back where you came from, you're a pendalum; heartbroken and numb but Sylvia-"

The ringing of Maya's phone interrupted her reverie. She reached onto the bedside table to answer it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" Her mom answered.

"Thanks, mom," Maya said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry we can't be there, honey. I promise when your father and I get back next week, we'll celebrate," her mother continued.

"What? It's okay, mom, really." Maya responded, trying to focus on her mom's words instead of thinking about what she and her girlfriend had been doing a couple of hours ago.

"Your dad can't come to the phone right now, but I promise we'll call you later on, okay? I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, mom. I'll talk to you later."

Maya hung up the phone and tossed it into the hopeless pile of sheets that she didn't plan on folding. She yawned again and headed to the bathroom to wash up. By the time she had brushed her teeth and performed all her other hygienic morning rituals and threw on some clothes, she had started to smell delicious food smells coming from downstairs, so she followed her nose down the stairs.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, she saw three of her favorite things: flannel, food, and Emily's legs. Emily was standing next to a plate of chocolate chip waffles, clad in only her bra, panties, and Maya's oversized blue-and-red flannel shirt. She seemed to be taking something out of a frying pan, eggs, maybe. "Good morning, babe," Emily said as she turned around, a brilliant smile on her face. Maya lost her breath looking at the beautiful girl standing in her kitchen. She smiled back, chuckling and shaking her head slightly at her reaction. "Good morning," she replied, making her way over to Emily.

As soon as she reached the taller girl, Maya's arms immediately slid around Emily's waist, pulling her closer until their lips were pressed together in a soft kiss. Emily hummed as she pulled back slightly. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Maya asked, slightly breathless from the kiss. "Only a hundred times a day. Happy birthday," she said, kissing Maya on the cheek. "Hungry?" Maya smiled back at the girl, "You'd think after all I ate late night, I wouldn't be, but I'm surprising starving,"

cshe teased, making Emily laugh. "Go sit down," Emily said, pulling away from her completely to get the food from the counter.

Once they were both set up with waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, and apple juice, the two sat down and began to eat. "So, 18... feel any different?" Emily asked. "Pft, no. I still have a paper due on Monday, I still suck at piano..." Maya reached across the table take Emily's free hand in her own. "I'm still insanely in love with you," she finished, recieving a loving smile from her girlfriend. Maya squeezed Emily's hand.

"These waffles are pretty good," Maya pointed out. "And here I thought you had the cooking skills of a shovel." Emily simply shrugged in response.

"I'm full of surprises."

"Aria made these, didn't she?"

"...Yes."

Maya laughed and continued eating, "That's adorable."

* * *

**A/N Maya's ringtone is Cry Like a Ghost by Passion Pit, awesome song by an awesome band. 24 hours straight writing and tweaking this mindless fluffy fluff and there are STILL probably some spelling errors. I'm going to take a shower. **


End file.
